Living This Moment
by Dahlia Imagine
Summary: There was something about Lexie... Mark/Lexie
1. Chapter 1

There was something about Lexie Grey.

Maybe the texture of her hair.

Or, possibly, the way she babbled like a five year old caught in a lie when asked anything remotely beyond what could be construed as a 'simple question'.

It could be the intern iv club she had started, or the appendectomy that she had led unsupervised, with the aid of a _textbook_.

It could have been the way that she looked at him- it could have been her eyes.

Mark had never encountered eyes quite like hers.

Addison's eyes has been sharp; sexually calculating and alluring, but too sharp.

Callie's eyes were too smoky. They had too much sex appeal, and not enough depth to them.

But Lexie Grey's eyes were just the right combination of sharpness, sexiness, and emotion. When he looked into her eyes, it was like he was looking straight at her soul.

The interesting thing about Lexie's hair, and her eyes, and her clothes, for that matter, was that she did nothing to stand out. There was no three hundred dollar hair cut in which each lock was strategically cut to entice a man. Her hair hung almost all the same length, just above her shoulders, was not a naturally questionable color, and had no excessive amount of shine.

Her eyes were not dolled up with darker colors and combinations that were designed to bring a man to his knees. Lexie preferred light pinks, and peaches, and preferred bubble gum lip gloss to any Chanel lipstick.

She wore comfortable shoes and threw her hair in haphazard, messy, or boringly neat ponytails, which never required a second, or third, or fourth glance.

So why did Mark give her glances 2 through 4, let alone 1?

She'd barged into his hotel room, high on the rush of a spectacular surgery, and bursting with respect and admiration for him for giving her that rush. Her cheeks had been red with spirit, her chest expanding and contracting with the force of her energy, and it was as if she wasn't so much trying to convince Mark as she was emerging from her own thoughts.

"Teach me."

Teach her what? About sex? About surgery? About the arts of both and how to separate love for one from love for the other?

It all amounted to the same thing, really, but despite Lexie's pleading for him to fuck her –because really, that was all he could associate with it at that _particular_ moment – and how much he truly did want to cooperate, he wanted to teach her something else.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her not to believe. To not trust the feelings she had coursing through her at that moment; of bravery and awe and inspiration. Not to rely on the exhilaration of what he had done- to give a woman back her ability to speak- and instead to walk away from the addicting feelings that were false securities.

That's all it was, really.

Interns were like new addicts, trying it for the same time. They felt it so deep because they hadn't ever experienced it. Hungry to cut, hungry for blood and surgery, hungry to feel the heady sensation that surgery could produce.

They became residents, and their taste's specified. It wasn't about the general rush anymore. Being in surgery wasn't enough. It was _that _surgery. The elusive one that would begin the rest of their careers.

As attendings, the rush had the effect of any drug a person partook in for long enough. It was always the same high. The same feeling of accomplishment- just another surgery without complications.

Unless, once in a while, you did something like giving a woman back her voice.

That should have been the exhilaration. Mark should have found his high from watching that woman talk, from the knowledge that he was practically a god of surgery.

It wasn't.

The rush came from performing that miracle under the watchful eyes of one Lexie Grey.

In the OR, he'd been standing there, working with vessels and blood and attempting to give the woman on the table a modern miracle, and all he could feel was the intense warmth coursing through his body every time he looked up and saw her sitting there, in the gallery.

Mark should have told her all that, but suddenly she was in her bra, and all rational thought fled his mind.

Because what was the point of telling her all that, when the real problem was that _she_ had replaced the rush?

Of course, nothing could totally replace the surgery buzz. But lately, Mark had been getting dangerously close to feeling things along those lines every time he got near Lexie. It was the intensity of the moment; what would happen? He wanted to remain strong and keep his promise, but he still longed for the contact. For the banter and the looks and the smiles she gave him.

Her smiles. When Lexie Grey smiled at him, it was like he was the only thing in her entire universe, and such an adrenaline rush that he often had to give his head a shake to clear it, once she'd gone on her way to do whatever it was that interns do…

When they weren't involved in intern IV club or cutting each other open, that was.

Which, come to speak of it, was another reason that had endured Lexie to Mark. Yes, it had been stupid; remarkably stupid. But also a little awesome. She had guts. And courage, when it didn't apply to relationships – this being the clear exception.

So, instead of saying all those things he should have- telling her how bad he was for her, how they wouldn't work, how much _older _he was (and that one was a blow to the ego just to _think_), he kissed her.

Kissed her, and took her to bed.

Which was an experience so wholly different than any other one he'd had, he didn't know what to do with himself afterwards.

Sex with Lexie was different. It was generous, which was the biggest change. Lexie gave as good as she got- and, not to be arrogant, but Mark gave a _lot_. Before he'd gone to bed with Lexie, his mission had always been to give a woman great sex. For him, sex had always been about his partner's experience. Knowing he gave a woman pleasure was what did it for him.

It was why all the nurses were so happy to jump into his bed. They just didn't like the consequences the morning afterwards, when he wasn't prepared to give anything else.

In that way, having Lexie in bed began the same way. Mark had wanted to give her mind numbing pleasure and as many orgasms as possible. More than any other woman he'd ever been with, he wanted to push her to the brink of insanity with sexual tension over and over, until she couldn't do anything but pant his name and limply attempt to hold onto something as he fucked her.

Lexie, however, had a different idea.

Sure, she was up for the orgasms and the multiple rounds of sex and the tension, but she wanted to do for him just as much as he'd wanted to do for her. They almost got in each other's way because they were trying their damndest to outdo the other with pleasure. It had become a trade off, eventually, somewhere after their second round. She was as generous with her body (with him) as she was with her good nature. Lexie was up for anything, he'd found out- any position or surface or speed, and he wanted to oblige her till his body couldn't physically function. He'd done so, but the immediate moments afterwards were what changed everything.

Spent and exhausted, physically still inside her, and recovering from a climax so intensely powerful that he knew he wouldn't be able to go again for a while (it was close to two am, and they'd been at it for the better part of four hours, trading orgasms), he'd allowed all of his weight to rest on her, absolutely unable to hold himself up. Lexie was the same way, shaking and almost delirious from intense pleasure he'd given her. She had wrapped her arm around his head, which was buried into her neck just under her ear. Both of them sweaty and panting, not able to catch their breaths, she had begun to stroke his head with one hand, and ran her other hand up and down his opposite side as one of his arms was heavy on her shoulder, and curved around her head.

"Mark…"

"I know."

His head had fallen even further into her neck and the pillow, and he unthinkingly pressed lips to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. His mind was going so fast, he couldn't keep up with the thoughts.

Eventually, he withdrew and rolled onto his back, simultaneously pulling her into his side. He head naturally fell onto his shoulder, her arm over his chest, and one leg over his. She fit around him so perfectly, it was like she was made to be there.

Unsurprisingly, she passed out. As he looked down at her, knowing she must be exhausted from the surgery high followed by the sexual rush, he felt the weight of his thoughts penetrate his already tired conscience. Derek would kill him.

He couldn't find the energy to care. Not as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair repeatedly, straight and boringly cut as it was, or traced her arm with his knuckles.

Yes, there was definitely something about Lexie Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd been gone before he woke up.

Mark didn't know how it had happened, because he was usually a light sleeper, and he had specifically _wanted_ to see her in the morning. He'd had all sorts of plans, and had wanted to put them into action, but he'd woken to his alarm at seven am, and she had been gone. The bed had been…lukewarm, so she hadn't been gone long, but in Mark's opinion, it should still have been warm with her body.

It hit him as he stood up, what had _really_ happened.

He'd slept with Lexie Grey. It was an unsettling feeling, for a number of reasons. There was Derek, for one. Behind all of the joking and covert glances between them, Mark had sensed the absolute sincerity Derek had been projecting, and had to sit back down again as he realized what he'd done. He'd broken a promise.

Everyone always assumed that Mark broke promises, but they were wrong.

He just didn't _make_ promises.

Partly, because he hated breaking them so much. He never promised women anything more than a night of sexual ecstasy, and he never promised to be somebody that he wasn't. So, breaking his word to

Derek was a big deal.

He'd also broken his word with Meredith, because a promise to Derek was also a promise to Meredith. Sure, she was just Derek's girlfriend, but Mark had always had a special sort of affection for her, being the second member of the Dirty Mistresses Club. She had become a friend of sorts, albeit because she was Derek's girlfriend, but Mark sensed in her another kindred spirit; broken, low self esteem, and terrified of happiness. She was reaching out towards Derek, however, and Mark had been encouraging her in small ways for the past few months.

So there was the problem of Derek and Meredith.

There was also the problem of him being her boss. It may have worked for his best friend, but Lexie was a completely different person than Meredith. She had an innocence about her- not virginal, and not naïve, but innocent- that made him worry about the consequences of their night. Not staying through the morning had made things fuzzy as well. Mark would have liked the opportunity to discuss what had happened- well, he _knew_ what had happened- but to discuss what could or would happen following their emergence from The Archfield.

Whatever, it didn't matter. He'd just track her down at the hospital- they both worked in the same place.

When he turned on the shower, however, and let the scalding water beat down on his bowed head, he couldn't stop his thoughts. Sex with Lexie had been good. _Really good_. Better than good. Great. Fantastic.

He'd not only gotten the satisfaction one got from great sex, he'd enjoyed himself. Enjoyed having his arms around her during, and having her arms around him afterwards. He'd liked her weight on his shoulder and chest while she slept, and the fact that he'd slept so deeply was not lost on him. Something about her enchanted him.

Dressing and leaving the hotel, he grabbed coffee and breakfast on the way, and arrived at the hospital in time for rounds. He checked his charts, and went in to talk to one of his patients for post op, his thoughts never really leaving Lexie, once he'd assured himself that his patient was progressing nicely.

Meredith brought her interns by to discuss a case, and he didn't look her in the eye as he addressed her for information and asked questions. She didn't find it weird, or didn't make any awkward gestures implying she found it weird, so he breathed a sigh of relief when he left, and went on to Mrs. Patterson.

Mark had been reading the chart as he wandered through the hall, but stopped abruptly in the doorway as he saw Lexie. She was sitting on Mrs. Patterson's bed, quietly and slowly conversing with the woman who, 24 hours before, had been communicating through post it notes.

She didn't look any different; blue scrubs and a white lab coat, and her hair in a pony tail. Both women turned to look as he entered, and for the first time in his life, Mark couldn't control his reaction to a woman. Their eyes met, and immediately smoldered, as memories from the previous evening surfaced. It must have been there, written in his eyes, because Lexie looked away and blushed, then got off the bed.

Mark allowed himself to linger on her for another second or two, then turned to Mrs. Patterson, a world class surgeon smile on his face.

"Good morning Mrs. Patterson; how are we feeling today?"

"Wonderful. I can talk again."

"You sure can."

He undid the bandages to take a look at how things were progressing, going into doctor mode, and not 'besotted guy who just got laid' mode. He gave some instructions to Lexie, who dutifully wrote them down. Unlike Meredith, however, she seemed to be in the height of awkwardness, and fumbled around on every second thing she did. Mark had suppress the urge to look at her and grin, and then make an inappropriate sexual comment.

Before he could give in to the urge, however, his pager went off, and he quickly glanced at it.

"This is an emergency. Okay, Mrs. Patterson. Dr. Grey here is going to take care of you and get all your post op care taken care of today, and I'll be back this afternoon to take another look after you've had some time to rest."

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan."

She reached out to grab his hand, and Mark allowed himself to revel in the admiration for a quick moment. Sparing a glance at Lexie, he then grinned at his patient again.

"Believe me when I say it was _my_ pleasure."

Lexie choked on …air, it seemed, and he made a swift exit from the room. The ER took up his attention for the next several hours, and he found himself in an OR, attending to the victim of a car crash. He had Alex at his side, assisting him, and it looked like the procedure was going to go textbook smoothly. It wasn't a very exciting operation, however, and the gallery remained mostly empty. Halfway through, Mark glanced up and saw Lexie sitting there, watching him.

Their eyes caught, and held for a fraction of a second, before he returned his attention to his work.

It unnerved him.

Being in the OR was one of the only steady things in his life. He was in control, in charge, and could direct events to unfold. Mark was a plastic surgeon. It wasn't often that he was caught by surprise, or that he did procedures that were vastly different than each other.

He liked being in control. It made him feel like he had a grip on his life. Lexie Grey interrupted that. He hadn't been in the same room with her that morning for even five minutes, and already she'd thrown off his balance.

Forcing himself to ignore her, sitting there, he guided Alex through the rest of the procedure, and quickly left him to close up.

After washing up, he squashed the urge to run up and see Lexie, and instead went to the coffee cart to get himself something strong. Last night's activities had been exhausting, both physically and mentally.

"Hey."

He turned around to see Derek, smiling and jovial as usual.

"One coffee please. How did your surgery go?"

Mark paused for a moment. "Good. Good. It went well."

"That's good. My kid from this morning? Ruptured aneurism."

"That's…not good."

Derek didn't seem to notice Mark's uneasiness, and continued to make small talk.

"So. What did you do last night?"

Mark was in the process of sipping his coffee, and coughed a little.

"Last night?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Why would I have done anything last night."

Derek shrugged, still unconcerned. "We didn't see you at Joe's. I thought you'd want to celebrate after your performance yesterday."

"Performance?"

"Giving that woman back her voice."

"Right. That performance. Yes. I did do that. But I was tired. So I went home. To sleep. Alone."

"Good. You look well rested. I've got to tell you, these days, you've been looking exhausted. You've got to slow down. It's not like you do brain surgery."

Mark rolled his eyes at Derek's good natured ribbing. "Well, we can't all be nerds like you. How's Meredith?"

"Great. She finally gave in about letting me take over her mother's study, actually."

"Really?" Mark raised his eyebrows. Meredith had been pretty against letting Derek make her mother's office his office. They'd gotten into a couple petty fights about it, and she had bitched to him that she thought Derek was being a bit pushy.

"Yeah. I guess she was just holding onto it for posterity's sake. Lexie crashes there sometimes, but she asked Lexie about it today if she wanted to move in, and Lexie said no-"

"Wait-what? She asked _Lexie_ if she wanted to move in? Where did that come from?"

Derek shrugged. "She's been getting closer with Lexie lately. I think she got all protective when she thought that you were interested, but now that she knows you're not and you would never, she's just been more into getting to know her. Besides. She's been growing apart from Cristina, and I think she likes the idea of the whole sister thing."

"So Lexie's not moving in?"

"No. She said that she likes where she's living. With George, I guess. Although I thought she and George weren't really doing that well."

Mark was lost in thought. Meredith had actually asked Lexie to move in? It was like something out of the twilight zone. Even weirder, Lexie had said no. Mark sensed that it was Lexie's greatest wish for Lexie to get to know her sister, so he couldn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Don't you have surgery?"

Derek glanced at his watch and swore. "Yeah. I do. I'll catch up with you later then."

Nodding, Mark went to look for a special intern, and demand some ----explanations about the previous night.

---

Sometimes it takes me a while to get into a good rhythm. So I apologize for the awkwardness of these first few chapters. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mark was in the elevator when Callie squeezed in, just before the doors closed.

"Hey."

He nodded in greeting, leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed.

"So, I ignored your advice. I talked to her."

"Who?"

He was so concerned with Lexie, he had no idea who Callie was talking about.

"Sadie. The hot intern."

"You mean the crazy intern."

"I think she has guts."

Mark gave a short chuckle. "Well, I just think she's nuts."

"Very poetic…I know, though. I tried. To stay away from the hot young interns, but she was there, and she was smiling, and I don't think I made it up. I think she was definitely sending me a look."

"So ask her out."

Callie's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I can't ask her out."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

But she looked confused. "I don't even know if I'm really into girls."

Mark just chuckled. "Callie, if you've fucked a girl, I think it's fair to say you're into them. Maybe not full time, but at least part way into them."

She looked at him murderously, but the doors opened and they both got out. He glanced at the nurse's station and frowned a little bit, because Lexie was nowhere in sight. It was damn inconvenient trying to track her down. He could have paged her, true, but somehow Mark had feeling that paging Lexie to talk about their…involvement, after she'd run out on him that morning, wouldn't be very productive.

"Mark?"

He stared at Callie blankly. "Huh?"

"Are you looking for something?"

He looked around once more. "Interns. Where are all the damn interns?"

Callie's eyebrows raised, but she just motioned towards the or galleries. "The new cardio person has some kick ass surgery."

"Oh."

"Or, maybe they're cutting another intern open. Attempting a heart transplant? I still can't even believe they did that- the nerve of them."

"You said you thought Sadie was gutsy."

"In an extreme kind of way. It's not like she attempted to do the surgery herself."

Mark snorted. "No. Just volunteered herself."

"They're all in the gallery.

He grunted, and Callie went on her way, probably still thinking about Sadie. Since he was currently caught up with Lexie, Mark supposed he couldn't condemn Callie for lusting after Sadie. Even though the blonde was certifiable, in his opinion.

Making his way to gallery, he saw that Callie was right. All of the interns and most of the residents were seated, watching the new doctor perform some kind of brilliant surgery involving a heart. Lexie was standing near the door, down at the window as she gazed downward at the procedure. She hadn't noticed him come in, and after a quick glance at the crowded gallery, he walked down the few steps to stand behind her. A quick glance at the actual OR alerted him to the fact that Meredith was scrubbed in, and concentrating on the person laying on the table, and not on her half sister.

"Hey."

He was standing almost directly behind her Lexie jumped, squeaking out a nervous and embarrassed return.

"Hey there."

She said it with that smile of hers, caught off guard with no thought of hiding her pleasure at seeing him, despite how embarrassed she was. Mark smirked a little bit, and moved to stand next to her, crossing his arms as he pretended to stare down at the surgery. He was probably blocking the view of a couple interns, but he didn't really care, and nobody was going to ask him to move.

"You left early this morning."

Lexie, still staring down at the OR, nodded. Her cheeks had the faint traces of a blush, and Mark found himself exceedingly aware of her body, so close to him. He could slightly catch her sent, which had overwhelmed him the night before. Lexie smelled like vanilla and some sort of fruit- possibly pears- and...slightly of coconut. It had to be her shampoo.

"I had- I had rounds. Early rounds. Because I'm an intern. And we have to be here early."

"You could have woken me."

Lexie furtively glanced at him, trying to gauge where he was going with their non apparent conversation. She started to speak several times, but finally paused and looked up at him with her big brown eyes speaking volumes.

"I wasn't....sure what to do this morning. Whether or not to wake you. Or stay."

Mark turned his head to look at her completely, mindless of all the interns surrounding them. "You should have woken me."

Another blush spilled over her cheeks, and she gave a small smile.

"Okay...Then, next time, I will...if there is a next time."

And just like that, another door had been opened. Because Mark knew with absolute certainty, that there would be a next time. He wanted one too much to let her go after just one night together.

"I'd like for there to be a next time. Multiple times, even."

Lexie nodded her agreement, and returned her gaze the operating table.

"The only thing..."

"Yeah?"

Mark sighed. "The thing is...No one can know."

Lexie didn't turn towards him. For a long moment, Mark was worried that she wasn't going to accept the terms of what he'd said, but eventually, she looked at him again and nodded.

For Lexie, keeping it a secret really wasn't a big deal. Who was she going to tell? George? Not likely. Her fellow interns? They would think she was trying to get ahead or tease her about it. Sadie? She would only tell Meredith, who wouldn't take kindly to Lexie trying to 'date' her boyfriend's best friend, despite the overture that she had made that morning by asking Lexie to move in. Lexie had been completely blind sighted about that, seeing as Meredith usually paid her minimal attention. The request had come out of the blue, and she had already been distracted by what had happened the previous night.

When she'd woken that morning, still wrapped in Mark's arms, Lexie had full out panicked. She'd gone to his hotel room the night before after talking with Mrs. Patterson, and Sadie, determined to find out why he'd been snapping and avoiding her more than usual lately.

Of course, he usually snapped at interns, but he'd always managed to make Lexie laugh, or at least take the time out of his day to call her pathetic. The past few weeks, though, he had just avoided her. She had been a little confused, but Dr. Sloan was just the sort of attending to have weird quirks about him, so she brushed it off.

Until Sadie had made that comment about him liking her. Which was ridiculous. Because he was Mark Sloan, plastic surgeon extraordinaire, and she was just...Lexie Grey. Sure, she had a medical degree from Harvard, and she had a photographic memory, but there was nothing about her that would warrant the undivided attention of one of the hottest doctors in the country.

Never-the-less, she had gone to his hotel room to tell him how amazing the surgery had been, to ask him what was going on, and had been totally distracted. She'd started babbling about Mrs. Patterson and how remarkable it had been, and had somehow gotten onto the topic of how much she respected him, and then asked him to...teach her.

Well, that was certainly a new pick up line.

But it had seemed like the thing to say. And he had certainly seemed to understand, because eventually, he had grabbed her and begun to kiss her, at which point all rational thought fled.

Because, Mark Sloan was a _very_ good kisser. And an even better lover, if possible.

The sex had been fantastic, of course. How could it not be? He lit her on fire, from the inside out, and Lexie had given into her feelings without a second thought, allowing him to mold her and make love to her in ways she hadn't tried before.

It had started as fucking at first. That much was clear. They'd fuck on the bed, get up to get a drink, and she'd end up lying backwards on a table as he knelt between her legs and worshiped her with his mouth.

And then she'd back him to the wall, and sink onto her own knees to pleasure him.

It had all been very whirlwind, really. Until that last time.

They had been exhausted, by then, but had needed to find solace in each other one last time last night. It had been back in the bed by that point, and unlike the previous times and orgasms, not a race or a frenzied rush. It had been slow and deep and he'd stared into her eyes as he took her to the brink of passion again and again. It had been a connection, so incredibly strong, that Lexie had completely freaked out. She hadn't experienced a bond like that before, especially not during sex, and so she'd crept quietly out of his hotel room that morning, in the hopes ( and the disappointment ) of not waking him up.

"Come to the hotel tonight?"

Lexie was shaken out of her reverie, by his question and nodded. Mark made a move as if to go, but then took one last look at the surgery below them.  
"Lexie?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring some clothes for tomorrow as well."

She swallowed deeply, and nodded, forcing herself not to watch him walk out of the gallery.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Lexie finished work around six. She quickly left the hospital before she could be roped into anything else, and made her way home. In the small, dingy apartment, she took a shower and packed a bag for that night and the next day. George was thankfully absent, leaving Lexie to ponder what she was about to do.

It was like going into the lion's den. Mark Sloan was like no other man that Lexie had ever encountered. He was rough and quick and acerbic, but underneath all that, he was like a lost puppy. He was plastic surgeon who 'fixed' women's breasts and faces for a living, but more than anything, he loved to do pro-bono work that would really make a difference in the life of somebody. Like giving a woman back her voice, or helping a child who was born with a disfigurement.

Confusing, yes.

He was also an extremely attentive and caring lover, and he had seemed upset that she had crawled out that morning without waking him up. Of course, had she woken him up, there was every indication that she would have been very late for work.

Even after their conversation that day in the gallery, Lexie wasn't sure what was going on. All she knew was that she had agreed to have sex very often, for an indeterminable amount of time, with Mark Sloan.

And, to be honest, she was good with that.

For now.

--  
When Lexie arrived at The Archfield, she knocked on the door to his room, and waited patiently for him to open it.

And when he did, she could have cried. Literally cried.

Mark opened the door, naked except for the white towel wrapped low around his waist, his skin still wet from the shower. He grinned as Lexie's eyes went wide, and he moved to allow her through.

"Sorry. I was in the shower."

"I can see."

Smiling, he gestured to the chairs and the mini bar.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right out."

She nodded, watching him walk back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Swallowing deeply, she went to the mini bar, and poured herself a scotch. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

"Lexie?"

He was yelling from the bathroom, and she walked a little closer.

"Have you eaten?"

"Uh, no. I just went home to take a shower."

"The room service menu is by the phone. Call in whatever you want."

"What about you?"

"I'll have the lobster."

Her eyebrows shot up, and she went to retrieve the menu. Not even daring to glance at the prices, she scanned the list, before picking up the phone.

"Hi. I'm in Room 323. I wanted to order dinner? Yes. The lobster. Two orders, please. With all the sides. Uh-huh. Oh, sure. Yeah. That would be great."

She was just hanging up as Mark walked out of the bathroom, the steam emitting right along with him. He had put on jeans and a gray Columbia t-shirt that hugged his muscles beautifully. Lexie felt better about her own outfit; jeans and a green cashmere sweater. She had unzipped her heeled leather boots already, and was standing there, barefoot, with pink toenails.

"They said it would be here in half an hour."

Mark nodded, and sat on the couch, gesturing for her to join him. Hesitantly, she went to sit next to him, curling up at his side.

"I know this is weird, and we don't have rules or agreements or have talked or anything, but before we do that, I need to do something."

Nodding, and not really expecting anything, Lexie was surprised when he brought a hand to the back of her neck and gently directed her head in for a kiss.

It started softly, and lightly, but before she knew it, Mark was kissing her with a slow passion that lit her soul on fire and had her aching for a couple of hours with him between the sheets.

They were both panting when they broke apart, and Mark rested his forehead against hers.

"I know I don't have a good track record. I'm not the relationship guy and I don't really know what I want. But...I haven't been able to get you out of my head for weeks. And last night only showed me how much more I want to spend time with you."

"Really? I didn't even know until Sadie said something."

"Well, the crazy chick might know something then."

Lexie just grinned, and sweetly kissed him, pulling back before he could get a hand to the back of her head.

"I like being here."

"In my hotel room?"

"In your arms."

It was such an honest answer that it knocked the breath out of him, and he just gazed at her.

"I like it too."

"You said something about rules and agreements?"

He had put his attention to kissing her neck, and Lexie had to fight to get her words out.

"I did?"

"You did."

Regretfully pulling back, he looked into her eyes and leaned his head on his hand, elbow on the top of the couch. He had seen her reaction when he had opened the door in his towel, but he had been equally blown away. Lexie's sweater was about as soft as something could get, he thought, and it hugged her in all the perfect places.

She had been sitting with her legs curled under her, but he adjusted them so that she sat as close to him as possible, her legs across his lap. It allowed him to have an arm somewhat around her, and her an his other hand up and down her leg, from the tip of her big toe to her knee.

"So. Rules."

She just smiled, the area around her eyes crinkling. She had put on a little bit of make up, and some lip gloss, though that had been rubbed off during their kiss.

"What are we doing?"

The one question he wasn't really sure of. "You weren't really here during the era of Addison."

Lexie shook her head. "No. Not really."

"What do you know?"

Lexie avoided looking at him, and instead focused on her hands, lightly tracing the tshirt he wore.  
"I know that she was married to Dr. Shepherd. And that you...had an affair with her. And then, when they got divorced, you and Dr. Montgomery were together for a little bit, before she went to L.A."

Mark nodded, and gripped her leg just a little bit tighter. Her toenails were painted a delightful shade of pink. Addison had never had pink nails. They were always red, or some dark shade of another color. Never the kind of pink that would be found on candy.

"Addison and I tried to make it work. And it didn't because of both of us. I didn't cheat on her when we were in Seattle- it just didn't work out."

"Okay."

"Lexie. Look at me."

She jerked her head up and met his eyes, instantly locking in on their bond. His eyes were gray. She'd noticed the night before, but hadn't really been in the right capacity to study them. They were a spectacular shade of gray, with hints of blue and green. They were also like magnets, and she couldn't look away.

"I...loved what happened last night. I don't think I've ever had a connection like that with anyone else."

She nodded, still transfixed by his gaze. His fingers had begun to trace little circles on her hip, just under the sweater, and it was making her body aware of every single place where they touched.

"I can't offer you any kind of long, future plans. I'm not a good guy, I never have been."

"I think you're a good guy."

"Lexie, I know-"

"I know you think you're some kind of awful person, but it's just not true. I know you have a big heart. You love healing people. I think you really resent all the impersonal cosmetic surgeries that you do. You love doing surgeries that really help people."

Mark smiled at her innocent admiration of him. "Be that as it may, I've always been crap with relationships. And, I couldn't even say that we're in a relationship because as drawn as I am to you - as aware of you as I am, …I really know nothing about you."

"I want to get to know you."

"I want to get to know you too...How about this then. I promise you that I"m devoted to you. For all purposes, I'm committed to you for as long as we both want, in the hopes that we can get to know each other more."

"So we're dating."

He nodded. "I think we could call it that."

Lexie smiled. "Dating seems so...kindergarten for how I feel about you. When you're in a room, it's like I'm in sync with you. Like you're an extension of me."

He stared at her for a moment, and she blushed. "I shouldn't have said that. That's too deep, and like you said, we don't even know each other, -and"

"Lexie."

"Yes?"

"I feel the same way. It's been bothering me for weeks because I knew I shouldn't feel like this."

She gave him a smile that was so beautiful, it was almost beatific. "I thought it was just me."

"I promise, it wasn't just you."

He kissed her again, and Lexie wholeheartedly returned the gesture. Before she knew it, she had

climbed onto his lap, straddling him as they attempted to pull each other closer. When he put his mouth to her ear and neck, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his head.

"I thought about this all day."

"Trust me, I did too."

"When I was doing charts for Dr. Yang, all I could think about was last night, on the table."

"Lexie."

He started to suck on her neck even harder, and she started to pant a little bit. "And that last time, in the bed. That was amazing."

"For me too. I think that was my favorite time."

She nodded, slightly distracted. "It was perfect. God, I love having you inside of me."

Mark just groaned, completely infatuated with the minx straddling him, rubbing all of his self control and rational thought away.

"The food-"

"We can be quick."

And they were. Right there on the couch, without even taking off most of their clothes, they joined. It was intense and rough and passionate. Their faces were either cheek to cheek, or touching at the forehead as they looked at each other. It wasn't pretty or delicate; they were sweaty and grunting and holding onto each other for dear life.

When Lexie finally toppled over the edge, holding Mark's head to hers, she let out a long moan and froze. He followed only seconds later, gripping her hips with one hand and her neck with the other.

For long moments, they stayed there, panting and holding each other. When Lexie finally raised her head, he kissed the tip of her nose, and pulled her head into his neck.

"The food will be here soon."

Mark grunted, but stayed still for another minute. Then, he nudged her a little and she sat up again. "Get into bed. Get naked and then get into bed."

Without complaint, Lexie got up and stripped, to Mark's pleasure and amusement. She was just getting into the bed as someone knocked on the door, and he smirked as he stood up and zipped up his jeans. At the door, he took the cart from the bellboy, and tipped him, refusing to let the poor kid set the table like he had been instructed. Instead, he closed the door and wheeled he cart to the bed, where he uncovered the steel dishes.

Lexie had certainly ordered them a feast. There were two beautifully done lobsters, absolutely soaked in butter, as well as steamed vegetables and potatoes and several other sides. There was also a chilled bottle of champagne. Quirking one eyebrow, Mark held up the bottle, and Lexie colored a little.

"It was that or the Chardonnay."

"Chardonnay is what one drinks with lobster."

She nodded, and shrugged. "I thought it felt like a celebration of sorts. And I wanted to be able to drink a little bit liberally. Wine is too delicate."

Mark just smiled at her, all wrapped up in the bed sheets and grinning like a child. He put the platters on the bed, took off the t-shirt and jeans, and attempted to climb in with her.

"Ah-ah-ah." She shook her index finger at him. "Naked."

He gave her another smirk, and pushed his boxers down, climbing into the bed and pulling the sheet up to his waist.

"I see you ordered the lobster for yourself."

Lexie just shrugged. I'm not a picky eater."

"Somehow, I very much doubt that."

Scrunching up her nose, Lexie accepted the long flute of champagne that Mark handed her. "Well, it sounded good."

She sat cross legged, the sheets pulled up to her armpits, and her hair tucked behind her ears. The smell of the food was mouthwatering, and she eagerly began to eat, sucking the butter off the lobster like it was her job to make Mark's life as uncomfortable as possible. He ate as well, though he was more concerned with watching her.

"Did you grow up in Seattle?"

She nodded as she chewed, and washed the mouthful down with champagne.

"Yeah. On the north side."

"Was it a rumor I heard, or were you really prom queen?"

She blushed again- the shade was quickly becoming Mark's favorite color- and nodded.

"Yeah. I was. It's kind of embarrassing now."

"It shouldn't be. I was Prom King."

Her eyes went wide, and her mouth made a perfect 'o'. "You're kidding!"

It was true. Of course it was true. Mark had been the most popular guy in high school; everyone wanted to be him, every girl had wanted to…date him.

"Did you play football too?"

"Please. Football is for chumps. Soccer and baseball."

Baseball had always been a favorite growing up; Derek's dad had taken him to baseball games with Derek from the ripe age of six. They'd watched the Yankee's play so many times a season it had been a little bit weird to watch them play at home if they weren't actually at the game.

Soccer had come slightly later. He and Derek had played kiddie soccer, of course, with the neighborhood gang, but it wasn't until junior high that he really took a love for the sport. And not until his freshman year of high school that he'd gotten serious.

"Why soccer?"

"It's a smart game. It's not about strength. It's about skill and precision. But it's fun."

It had also pushed him physically. The football guys had lifted and eaten like there was no tomorrow. Mark had developed the lean muscularity that he carried to present day. It was all about the combination of running and lifting and doing other activities.

"I played sports in high school."

Laughing, Mark had some more of the champagne. "Please tell me you played softball."

"Thank you very much, I actually played basketball."

"Ooh. Hardcore."

She grinned. "Oh yeah. I was the pointguard. But, not to completely bust your bubble, I also did Swimming and Diving."

"Which one?"

"Both. Sprints for swimming, and I could do lots of very complicated dives."

"Do you have any siblings? Other than Meredith?"

Lexie nodded. "I have a sister. Molly. She's perfect."

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, and she curled into his side. It amazed him how perfectly she fit. Just against his side, and right under his chin. Mark topped off his champagne flute, and put hers on the bedside table. She fed him with her fingers, and tipped the champagne from his glass into her mouth whenever she wanted it.

"Nobody's perfect."

"Molly comes pretty close. Everything she does is kind of accepted and loved. She got married way to young. To a guy in the military. She was like, twenty at the time. And she had a baby last year. Laura…my mom was crazy about the whole situation. She loved Eric. That's Molly's husband."

"Tell me about your mother."

Having never been that close to his parents, Mark loved to hear people talk about _their_ parents. He hadn't really been around mentally for the death of Susan Grey, but he had a feeling that Lexie had been close to her mother.

"My mom was great. She was the best mom in the world."

"Why?"

Lexie paused as she put some more lobster in her mouth, and then forked a bit of baked potato into his.

"Because she listened. She was always…she always listened. She used bake cookies. A lot of them. For every holiday. Christmas, New Year, Valentines Day. Easter. Fourth of July. Arbor Day."

"You baked Arbor Day cookies?"

"And there was green frosting because they were in tree cut outs."

"What else?"

She rested her head into his neck, and Mark leaned over just a bit to put the champagne glass next to hers on the side table. Then he stroked her arm slowly with two of his fingers, and began to feed her.

"She was there for me when I needed it. I would call home sometimes at one or two am during med school and she would just talk me down from whatever I was freaking out about."

"And Molly?"

"I love my sister. I just can't seem to live up to her standards. She does all these things that aren't important but that everybody loves. I can't bake. I have no sense of decoration. I get parking tickets- a lot of them, actually. And I drink too much sometimes. "

"That doesn't make you a bad person."

"No. But. I don't know. It's always been like that. School was a breeze for me- you know? Photographic memory and all. I didn't have to do anything really."

"So there was a lot of time for other stuff."

Lexie nodded, her mind lost in her high school days.

"Nothing terrible. Just stupid stuff. What about you?"

Mark shrugged, skimming his lips over her hairline.

"My high school years- hell, my entire childhood revolves around the Shepherd family."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. My parents moved onto the block when I was seven. They weren't really into the whole neighborhood thing, but they wanted some sense of normalcy for me since they sure as hell couldn't give it to me themselves. They weren't really around. They liked the life they had in New York."

"So they bought a house in the suburbs?"

"My mom liked to come play house every once in a while. They kept an apartment in the city that they used, but they bought the family three bedroom in the suburbs. A nice one- beautiful neighborhood. The nanny had a good room."

"So that's how you met Derek?"

"It was natural. He's the only boy. Three sisters, but it's just him. And I had a host of new toys and the coolest stuff. I loved his family. His mom took me in immediately. She used to send desert for me in Derek's lunches because my mom was strict about what the nanny was supposed to give me. And Derek's Dad was great. He just came home from work one day and there I was at the dinner table."

"And you're still close with them?"

"Yeah. Even after everything. The Shepherds threw us joint graduation parties from high school, college and med school. His mom gave us the same gifts. Same everything. Two of Derek's sisters have been like my sisters. I lusted after their friends and pulled their hair."

"Only two of his sisters?"

Mark looked a little sheepish as he pulled Lexie close again.

"Yeah, I slept with Nancy."

Lexie giggled and kissed his cheek, running her finger over his lip. "Have you ever been able to resist a beautiful woman?"

"Hey. In my defense, Nancy came to me…but that was growing up…The Shepherds were great."

"I'm glad that you had that then."

"Me too."

They continued to eat, until Lexie had absolutely had her fill, and Mark put all the food back on the tray. When everything was all taken care of, he put the lights off, and joined her in bed. It was barely eleven, but both of them had the urgency to go to bed.

The drapes were open, letting all of the moonlight through, and their bed was glazed in a bluish sort of glow. Mark rolled onto his side, resting his head on his elbow, and pulled the sheet down from Lexie's shoulders. She stretched, gently, and reached a finger up to trace the contours of his face.

"Thank you for dinner."

"I should really thank you. I'm never going to look at lobster the same way again."

She blushed a little, and he slowly leaned in to kiss her.

And that was all it took. They didn't talk much for the next several hours.

----

Please review!!!


End file.
